Sonrisa
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Sonrisa. Las sonrisas van y vienen. Muy pocos saben cuál es verdadera y cuál falsa. Muchos saben ocultar lo que sienten con una sonrisa pero otros no engañan a nadie.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es obra del mangaka Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Raiting T por una cosilla que no se describe por completo.**

**Advertencias: AU (si no sabes qué es, es UNIVERSO ALTERNO)**

* * *

Casi había sido un mes de estar juntos.

Siempre había tenido miedo, miedo a salir herido como cuando fue la muerte de Joey. Miedo a relacionarse y que pronto pasara algo malo que le dejara más herido de lo que siempre estuvo.

Yugi había conocido a Yami, vivían muy lejos el uno del otro, además, Yami era mucho mayor que él pero no le había importado. Se le declaró, esperando el rechazo pero el tiempo en que ambos se conocieron había logrado que se iniciara una relación, provocando que se enamoraran más y más.

Hasta llegar a ese punto.

Hacía tan solo unas horas que Yami había terminado la relación a solo unos días de su primer mes juntos. La razón era por la presión a la que iba a ser sometido ante 4 cursos extra, la escuela y su familia ante sus calificaciones en todo ello. No quiso seguir escuchando porque ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación pero tuvo que obligarse.

Y eso había sido todo. Continuarían hablándose y tratándose pero como amigos.

Era tan patético que había entrado al baño con la excusa de ducharse y tan pronto el agua le golpeó el rostro, comenzó a llorar. Ahogó lo más que pudo los quejidos pero siguió llorando hasta que se obligó a detenerse. Salió para meter su ropa a la lavadora y fue a su habitación, llevándose el teléfono, una carpeta, una libreta y un cuchillo. A nadie alarmó el que lo agarrara ya que hacía un rato lo había agarrado para cortar hojas en frente de ellos.

Dejó todo en la cama, puso el seguro a la puerta y se acostó. Allí se permitió volver a llorar porque cómo le dolía. Tomó el celular y puso la canción que más le gustaba y que sus pensamientos más negros siempre le hacían recordar algo. Se había aprendido la letra que Heba había adaptado al español.

—Recuerdo que años atrás alguien me dijo una vez del amor tu cuídate y lo hice. Y tú eras fuerte y yo no. Me emocioné y me equivoqué, me descuidé y lo olvidé; lo hice.

Su voz no temblaba tanto. Estaba tranquilo pero sabía muy bien que terminaría llorando más fuerte.

—Y ahora, todo está hecho, no hay más que decir, te fuiste y me dejaste aquí, ganaste, así que ve y diles. Diles lo que sé ahora, grítalo en el techo, escríbelo en el cielo, que hemos terminado. Yo era feliz y me destrozaste, me abandonaste, porque sabías que sería Imposible.

_Oh, Shontelle, oh James Arthur, ¿por qué tenía que existir dicha canción?_

Aguardó el tiempo en silencio. Mientras, tomó el cuchillo.

—Dejar de amar difícil es, la traición no superé. Mi confianza y corazón rotos. Creía que estarías allí a mí lado, para mí deja ya de prometer y vete.

Comenzó a sonar quebrado pero no le importó, quería sacarlo.

—Y ahora, todo está hecho, no hay más que decir y sí terminaste de avergonzarme, vamos, ve allá y diles. Diles lo que sé ahora, grítalo en el techo, escríbelo en el cielo, que hemos terminado. Contigo yo fui feliz y ahora estoy roto, me encuentro solo pero esto iba a ser Imposible.

No terminó de repetir la última palabra que le daba nombre a la canción en inglés cuando le golpeó muy duro su sentimentalismo. ¿Cuánto tenía que sufrir para ser feliz? Ya estaba cansado de eso.

—Recuerdo que años atrás alguien me dijo una vez del amor tu cuídate y lo hice.

Miró el cuchillo, girándolo entre sus manos.

—Diles lo que sé ahora, grítalo en el techo, escríbelo en el cielo, que hemos terminado. Contigo era feliz y ahora estoy roto, me abandonaste porque era Imposible.

Dejando que el cantante siguiera, él calló. Tomó con fuerza y lo presionó contra la piel de su brazo izquierdo.

Marcó y marcó hasta que una fina línea roja salió. En ese momento, apartó el objeto, escondiéndolo entre sus cosas. Sabía que cortarse no solucionaría nada pero estaba roto por dentro, estaba como una muñeca de porcelana. Tan tranquilo y admirable por fuera pero muy frágil si no se le trataba con cuidad.

No culpaba a Yami. El tiempo que Yugi iba a usar era mucho. Yami le dio una esperanza que le dolía: esperar. Aguantó por año y medio, podría tolerar otro año y medio hasta la llegada de su partida a la Universidad, aunque esperaba que su dueño viviera, no quería que nada le pasara.

* * *

Al volver a la semana siguiente a la escuela, se veía muy deprimido. Su regreso a clases fue el mismo día en que iban a cumplir un mes. El uniforme escondía muy bien los cortes que se había hecho en su desesperación. Hablar con Malik le había hecho recapacitar y ver que no era la solución pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo iba a ocultar aquello.

_Pero solo si siguiéramos juntos_, pensó con tristeza. Tendría que esperar hasta Julio para poder darle algo por aniversario, dos años de conocerle. Dos años de haber cruzado caminos.

—¿Sucedió algo mientras estábamos de vacaciones? —Preguntó Ryo.

Yugi le _sonrió_ a su amigo de la manera más falsa para Yami pero tan real al albino.

—Nada importante —ocultó el dolor de su mirar y voz tan perfectamente que el de ojos café se tranquilizó—. Todo estuvo tranquilo. _Estoy bien_.

—Te creo —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Cómo crees que nos irá este semestre?

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios. Como dije arriba, es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO. No tiene nada que ver con el anime/manga ni con nada de la obra original. Es solo para estirar las piernas en algunos temas que quiero usar más adelante.**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
